


Everything In This World

by Mysdrym



Series: Warcraft Song Parodies [1]
Category: The Little Mermaid - Fandom, World of Warcraft
Genre: parody song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysdrym/pseuds/Mysdrym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parody of the song Part of Your World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything In This World

Look at this ax,

Look at this sword,

With all this stuff you'd think I'm a warlord.

Wouldn't you think I'm the orc,

The orc who has everything?

Look at this bank,

Look at these bags

Some people think that I ha-ave gone mad.

Looking around here you think,

Sure, her armory's complete.

I've got daggers and arrows a plenty.

I've got maces and off hands galore.

You want warglaives?

I've got twenty.

But who cares?

no big deal,

I want more….

I wanna wield every weapon and blade.

I wanna see, wanna see 'em arcing

Wooshing around a-and cracking down

On people's feet!

Thrusting your blade only gets you so far

Maces are required for smashing and bashing

Strolling along on a real, true killing

Spree

Up where they mount, up where they rez

Up where they accidentally flag on the run

Wanderin' free, someday I'll wield

Everything in this world

What would I give if I could wield every weapon?

What would I pay to spend a day trying them out?

Granted I can't wield every weap

Warriors don't look so good with staffs

That or wands, caster items.

But I digress…

I'm ready to hold the great Shadowmourne

Jump around swinging my own Thunderfury

Sneak into Icecrown and steal

Frostmourne…

Where can I search?

Wouldn't I love, love to frolic with sharp swords and guns.

Across the fields

Someday I'll wield

Everything in this world….


End file.
